


Just a Dream.

by Proskenion



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8773192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proskenion/pseuds/Proskenion
Summary: The night before the Red Wedding, Theon and Robb share the same dream...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic I write in english so please, don't be too harsh with me lol.  
> I hope you'll enjoy it.

Robb kissed Talisa on her shoulder. She was already asleep. Robb looked at her for a long time, and he thought she was the most beautiful creature on earth. He lay next to her and gently took her in his arms. He put softly his hand on her round belly, and he smiled. It did not take long for him to fall asleep. 

He was standing in a cold dark room. He looked around him, but the darkness did not allow him to see a thing. A candle was sparkling weakly in a corner of the room. He made a few step in the direction of the light and suddenly the room got brighter. He stopped. In front of him was a man attached to a cross with a bag hiding his head. He slowly walked to the man and raised his hand to take off the bag. It was like he already knew who he was going to find. 

“Theon” he said between his teeth. 

Theon startled on his cross. When his eyes met Robb’s they got bigger, first with astonishment and then with suffering, and he burst into tears. 

“What’s going on?” Robb said, looking around him again. 

He was in a small wet room. It looked like a cave, or a dungeon. Robb did not know this place. He turned to Theon who was mumbling something between his tears. Robb asked sharply: 

“What are you saying?” 

Theon snorted and tried to take a huge breath. Then he said in a faint, uncertain voice: 

“Robb… I’m sorry… I’m so sorry…”  
“You’re sorry?” Robb repeated angrily.  
“Forgive me…”  
“You attacked my home. You killed my brothers! I thought we were friends!” 

Robb had yelled the last sentence, and he was now looking at Theon out of anger and pain. Theon would have curled if he could have. Instead, he closed his eyes and continued to cry deeply. Robb gave another look at the room. 

“Where are we?” 

But Theon did not answer. He was muttering, his voice being only a soft, breaking sound. 

“I… I haven’t… Bran and Rickon… I…”  
“Don’t you dare speak their name.” Robb interrupted him.  
“I haven’t killed them!” Theon suddenly cried out.  
“Yes you did, you murdered them and you hung their burnt bodies to…”  
“No, they weren’t Bran and Rickon, they were… they were two farm boys, I… I didn’t… I didn’t kill…” 

Robb stared at him with amazement. He could not believe it. Bran and Rickon were alive? Was that possible? He asked, his voice trembling: 

“Are you saying the truth?” 

Theon nodded. Tears were running all along his cheeks and he could hardly catch his breath. 

“Where are we?” Robb asked again. 

He looked more attentively at Theon. He frowned. He was skinnier than ever and he seemed in so much pain. He was covered in dried blood and dirt. Robb thought that he was probably hanging to that cross for a long time and it hurt him. 

“What happened to you?” he asked in a softer tone. 

Theon’s eyes widened. He seemed suddenly stuck by fear. He looked at Robb and said with panic in his voice: 

“You shouldn’t be here…” 

A noise resounded outside the room. The two men turned their face in the direction of it. Theon started to shiver. He turned to Robb. He was now totally terrified. 

“Go away!” he shouted at Robb. “He’ll find you! Go away!”  
“What? Who are you talking about?” 

But Theon was not listening. He was going completely crazy on his cross. He kept shouting, overwhelmed with panic: 

“He must not find you! Please Robb, leave!”  
“But what’s going on?”  
“Please! He’s coming! Just leave, please, he’s coming! Leave! GO AWAY!”  
“Theon, what’s wrong with you? Listen to me, Theon! THEON!” 

Theon woke up in a start. The room was empty. A dream, it was just a dream. Robb wasn’t there. That thought pained Theon deeply. However, it had seemed so real…  
The door opened with a creak. Theon shivered. He was back. Everything was going to start again… 

“How has the night gone?” Ramsay asked. 

He stopped right in front of Theon and looked at him with his wide mad eyes. 

“Not well, apparently.” He said. “It seems we need an entertainment, don’t we?” 

Theon felt his heart beating faster. Fear and despair slowly took possession of him. He knew what was going to happen, and he could not prevent it. He could only wait for his new torments to begin. 

“So, tell me.” Ramsay said in a terrifying, sadistic tone. “What kind of game do we play today?”


End file.
